Many websites offer alternative versions of their web pages for users who speak a different language. Typically, when a user enters either a search query or a uniform resource locator (URL), the user is directed to the web page corresponding to a language determined by one or more language indicators. A variety of language indicators may be obtained without requiring any interaction from the user. For example, a user's internet protocol (IP) address may indicate a geolocation of a user and, generally, most users will have fluency in the primary language associated with the originating source of the IP address. Similarly, many users have indicated a language in which they would prefer to browse content when they installed web browsing software.
While routing of users to a particular language version of a web page is generally reliable, in some instances an error in routing users may occur. In other instances a user may conduct a search for a particular web site and inadvertently select a link for a web page that is not best suited for the user's language preference, if such a link is provided at all. When a user is directed toward the wrong version of a web page, it delays the user from accessing desired content and creates an uneven web browsing experience.